Star Lit Sky A Twilight Story
by KonanYanagi
Summary: Bella just had the worst weekend ever. Trapped with Jessica, and no Edward. Edwardless, Cullenless,First period Math, and cloudy, Bella's boring terrible Monday takes an intresting turn when she meets the latest addition to Forks....
1. Garnet Eyes

_Close your eyes and imagine..._

_Garnet Eyes._

Bella sighed as she shut the beloved truck's door. Her luck had run out that weekend, leaving her in a gloomy mood. Charlie had felt Bella was spending to much time with Edward again, and forced her to spend the entire weekend with Jessica. Jessica was great, it was always nice to get some 'girl time', But Bella missed Edward. What was even worse was Edward had planned something that weekend, but alas had to cancel. "Why.." Bella moaned, walking towards the school.  
She walked towards the wall where Edward would meet her every day, when suddenly, she realized something. No Edward. "Strange..." She looked around searching for a black Volvo. "It's not sunny..." She looked at the grey clouds hovering above. "Hunting..." She brought her finger to her mouth, suddenly remembering the color of Edwards eyes that Friday. "No...they where topaz...not enough time to be thirsty...Weird." She twisted her lip, suddenly remembering the time.  
"Oh no! Math's starting!" She ran.

_Math, first period, __Monday__, No Edward. How much worse could this get?_ Bella thought, sitting down quickly, She'd just made it. "Alright class, settle down I know it's Monday.." Bella could hear the teacher, yet ignored him somewhat, pulling out her books. Her attention was brought back when the sound of the squeaky door opened. A girl walked in, a new girl. She got the teacher to sign her paper, he directed her to sit in an empty seat. Bella was suddenly distracted. The girl was very different. Unlike the other students. She wasn't dressed in the typical jeans and shirt and hoodie Forks teens usually wore. She was wearing black spandex, over a long, silky purple shirt, complete with a black velvet jacket that added to the artistic look._ Different..._The girl sat down in the empty chair next to Bella, quiet. Bella managed to get a better glimpse of her. Her hair was long, black and wavy. The type of hair from the 1920's or 1930's. She was pale, very pale...almost white. Bella suddenly became very curious. She knocked her pencil off the desk, using it as an excuse to look at the girl again, there was something else about her. As Bella began to get up she locked eyes with the girl. Her eyes shocked Bella, jolting her up in her seat avoiding her. _Please don't tell me... _The girls eyes where very dark, almost black..but the only other color within her eyes was the faint color of red. _The same ruby eyes that Victoria and James had...  
Vampire?_ She thought, not daring to turn. She recalled what Edward always said about Bella's blood, and how appealing it was. If the new mysterious girl was a vampire, she was thirsty...

The bell rang, Bella's heart began racing, suddenly wanting to escape from the thirsty 'vampire'.  
_Edward...Why aren't you here?!_ Bella rushed off to her next class, science.  
She sat down, breathing in and out slowly. "Why am I getting so worked up?" She asked herself quietly. The door opened again, letting another flow of students in, and...the girl.  
"Today we're using an experiment that requires blood, you'll need to be in partners, I'm choosing..." The science teacher's words echoed through Bella's mind.  
The teacher began to name off the groups, two by two. Finally he reached the end.  
"Oh...we have a problem, we're an odd number Bella.." He was standing over Bella's desk.  
"Odd number?" "There's no one else on the list to be your partner.." "Excuse me..." A soft musical voice cut the teacher off. To Bella's horror, it was the new girl. "You're forgetting about me... And since she doesn't have a partner..." She didn't have to explain anything else. "Perfect" The teacher smiled turning away. The girl sat down next to Bella, Bella sat still. "Hello, I'm Veronica Zimmerman" She said, holding out her hand. "B..Bella Swan.." Bella took her hand, shaking it. Ice cold. Vampire.

Her garnet eyes weren't visible from a distance, but at Bella's distance, very noticeable.  
Bella's mind replayed scenes;  
_"What does your eye color have to do with blood?" "Well, a normal vampire who feeds on humans has red eyes, however, we feed on animal blood, so our eyes are gold."_  
"Okay, we're going to need a blood sample.." Veronica said, looking at Bella in the eyes.  
Bella couldn't handle the pressure. She felt dizzy, suddenly everything went black.  
She woke up in the nurses office, in the familiar bed. "Oh thank heavens..." The nurse looked over the waking Bella, then walked quickly out of the room. Another face came into view.  
It was Veronica. "You're that afraid of blood?" She laughed. "Stay back.." Bella shot up, leaning against the headboard of the bed. "What's wrong?" She shook her head, her black curls bounced with every movement. "I know what you are.." She looked towards the door, It was shut.

"What?" Veronica raised an eyebrow. "Vampire.." Bella said low. "hmm..." Veronica sat up from the chair. "I thought you where use to them..." She smirked. "But, you drink human blood..." Bella didn't know how this girl knew she knew about their existence. "The thirsty eyes got you no? Don't worry, I'm good at controlling myself, I'm no newborn. I am thirsty, but I'm not going to kill you...Not here." She shut her eyes, leaning against the cream colored wall. "Now, we have to cut class, there's more important things afoot, I'll just say your..." "What do you mean?! I'm not going anywhere with you.." She couldn't trust her, no matter how friendly she was. Edward flashed through her mind.

_Be Safe._

"Oh...you don't trust me right..." She frowned. "Well maybe in time.." She kept a cheery, yet sly voice. she walked up to the door opening it to go, "Goodbye for now, Bella Swan.." She smirked, then closed the door.

Bella sat on her bed, waiting for Edward, he still hadn't come that night. "Edward..." Bella sighed.  
"Who was that girl...what did she mean 'we had to go' somewhere.." Bella talked openly, hoping Edward would respond. Bella glanced over at the clock, 1:32 am. "I better sleep...I can't.." Bella rolled over, looking down at her CD player. She smiled, placing Edward's CD in it, turning it down to a low, relaxing volume. "Repeat.." She read aloud while clicking the button. Suddenly the dark room filled with Edward's lovely music, Bella's lullaby. Bella shut her eyes smiling, resting her head on her pillow. "I love you Edward..." She whispered, just before drifting off to sleep.

For the next following days not a single vampires showed up at the school. No Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett or Rosalie. And no mysterious Veronica Zimmerman. Bella's thoughts where drowned. She sat in the lunch room, thinking, not eating. She could pass for a vampire or a Cullen herself.  
"Bella...Bella? Bella!" A voice brought her back to earth. "Oh..what?" She looked up to see Jessica.  
"Hey Jess" She smiled, putting her spoon down. "You wanna go to the movies tonight?" Jessica smiled. "um...Not tonight Jess..." Bella blankly said. "Why not, It's Friday.." Her tone was annoyed again. "Friday?! Oh no...I can't...I have..plans" She said it slowly. "Fine...but if that fails.." She smiled lightly, then left. Bella was happy to finally get out of school for a few days, away from the horrible week without Edward. "Where is he..?" She frowned, jumping into her truck. "hmm.."

Bella pulled up in front of the white house surrounded by trees. "Everything looks normal.." Bella stepped out of the truck, walking up the front garden and porch. She knocked on the door, The silence began to drive her mad. _They're not home..?_ She thought turning to leave, when suddenly someone grabbed her arm. Bella's head spun as she spun around, to face whoever grabbed her.  
"Bella!" Alice greeted her, hugging her. "Alice?!" Bella was confused, "What's going on lately?" Bella was somewhat mad. No contact with the Cullen's for a week was really getting to her.  
"I'm so sorry Bella, here..come inside.." Alice's eyes where liquid topaz.  
_No one's hungry then..._  
"We're so sorry for cutting you off like this..We didn't mean it but we had..concerns." Alice said, while walking up the grand staircase, directing Bella to follow. The kept walking threw the dimly lit halls, until the reached a familiar door.

"Carlisle's office?" Bella asked. Alice nodded, opening the door. Inside everyone was gathered, obviously talking about something, but heard Bella coming.  
Edward looked up at her, from the Victorian style chair next to Carlisle's desk. "Bella.." He got up, hugging her. "You're safe?" He looked at her in the eyes, serious. Bella nodded, her heart started to race. "Won't anyone tell me what's going?!" Bella sighed, sitting down. Esme frowned, walking over to Bella. "Calm down dear, we'll explain this odd behavior.." She smiled. Bella smiled back, a half smile. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice stood around, with worried or angry faces.  
"You see Bella..." Carlisle began to speak, "...There's a small coven in the area." He frowned. "What coven?" Bella half gasped. "Here's the thing, we don't know, it's new.." He rubbed his temples. "How can they're be a new coven?" He sighed, looking down.

"Not even the Volturi know.." "you contacted the Volturi on this matter!?" Bella shouted.  
"Bella calm down.." Edward stroked her head, standing behind the chair.  
"What are these vampires like?" Bella was curious, her mind began to wonder back to the strange girl she'd crossed that Monday. "They drink human blood, and so far there's only five members in their coven." Carlisle linked his hands together. "Human blood..." Bella's thoughts directed back to her encounter. I should tell them... "This new girl started school this Monday..." Bella out bursted.  
"..and she was a little odd...and we where lab partners, she shook my hand and.." Bella bit her lip.  
"Come out with it Bella.." Edward was a little impatient. "Her eyes where almost black, but still had a glow of red..so I was curious..and her skin was cold..ice cold. then i fainted, and when I woke up in the nurse's office she told me.." Bella sat back, realizing she could've been in grave danger.

"And?" Carlisle tried to be patient. "She told me she was a vampire." "Bella you where alone with a thirsty vampire! I knew I should've gone to school.." Edward swung around the chair, facing Bella.  
"What did she tell you?" Edwards eyes where filled with worry, Bella couldn't hesitate. "Her name is Veronica Zimmerman, She wanted me to come with her...But I didn't!" Bella held up her index finger. "Alice? Alice?!" Jasper suddenly said. All eyes turned to the two. Jasper's hands where on Alice's shoulders. She was in a trance, seeing something. "...She.." Alice said, but trailed off. She finally snapped out of her trance. "Someone is heading this way. A girl. Long black curly hair and garnet eyes, She's a vampire.." Alice frowned. "That's her! Veronica!" Bella recognized her. Edward picked Bella up. "If she's after Bella.." He was suddenly defencive. "..No..She's not.." Alice slowly said.


	2. Change of Blood

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "We'll get it.." Emmett and Jasper stood up. "No..we'll all go down stares.." Carlisle got up, walking along with his wife. Edward walked down, Bella safley in his arms. They sat down on one of the white couches, Edward protectively close to Bella.

They opened the door to reveal the girl they've been expecting, just as Alice predicted. Veronica.

"Good day.." She said, walking in swiftly, and oddly as slow as a human.

"Do you mind telling us who you are?" Carlisle stepped forward, maintaining a friendly voice.

"My name is Veronica..." She trailed off. "What coven are you from?" Esme asked.

"The Etollie Coven" She answered so naturally, blinking. "It's a new coven.." She answered before Carlisle could ask. "Why have you come to..visit us?" Carlisle asked the questions so naturally, as if they where chatting. "Well..." Veronica clasped her hands together slowly. "I need to talk to you all...about various important matters. I know you don't really know me..." She flashed a glance at Bella, "..But please take my word, it's important." She looked at Carlisle. He nodded, "Sit?" He directed his hands towards a sofa. "Why thank you."

Edward didn't take his eyes off Veronica. He didn't trust her, not at all. She seemed so calm, so...human, It was the very thing that made Edward uneasy. Edward shifted his eyes over to Jasper, Jasper's thoughts suddenly ran through Edward's mind.

_She seems pretty normal Edward...Calm, although there's a hint of worry, and stress..._

_Her emotions are making me..a little..dizzy..._

Jasper's mental voice trailed off. Edward shifted his eyes up and down at a mild paste, nodding.

Edward brought his attention back to Veronica. He listened.

_I must tell them...I have to...No..Yes! I must... You want this to end don't you Veronica?! _

_To stop killing the innocent... To escape William and Anabelle..._

_Edward..._

He stopped listening to Veronica. His attention was directed to Alice.

_What's she thinking? Is it bad..._

Edward looked at the right end of the house, rolling his eyes to the left and back to the right.

_Okay... I can't see her doing anything..._

Edward nodded slightly.

"You see.." Veronica crossed her legs elegantly.

_Isn't she just perfect..._

A jealous inner comment snarled. Edward glared at Rosalie.

"I'm apart of a coven that drinks human blood...as you could probably guess..." She pointed at her eyes for a split second. "yes.." Carlisle blinked. "Well I don't want to drink human blood anymore." She said it almost too fast for Bella to understand. "I want to stop killing innocent people..it just...It bothers me. I know I'm a vampire, but I'd rather drink something else..." She paused, taking a deep breath, even though she didn't need it. "Then I heard about you. The Cullens, Vampires who fed off of animals rather than humans. So i came to find you all by secretly pushing my coven towards Forks.." She shifted nervously, as if she wasn't suppose to be there.

"What are you proposing?" Carlisle was processing what she'd said.

"I'd like you all to help me, help me change my eating habits.."

_She really wants to change..I can feel her emotions..they're strong..._

Jasper's internal voice echoed.

"We're going to have to talk this over...could you come back later Veronica?" Carlisle looked around at the rest of the Cullens. "No problem..." She bowed her head, turning towards the door.

"I'll be back tomorrow...when I can escape my coven.." She sighed, then ran out the wide doors. Out of sight. "What do you think?" Carlisle turned to everyone. "She has intense emotions.." Jasper shook, sighing. "Are you okay?" Alice got up, by his side. "Fine, fine... She's just..filled with stress, worry, shame... a lot." Jasper ran his fingers through his blond hair. "I have a mild headache.." He got up, walking quickly, slow enough for Bella to see him get an Advil.

"I don't see her doing anything extreme.." Alice added to the debate. "And she has nothing in her mind...other than not getting caught by...two other people..vampires?" Edward let Bella loose from his grasp. "Probably from her Coven.." Emmett nodded. "She seems to be telling the truth..." Bella spoke. "We still don't know.." Rosalie spat back at her. "Calm down..." Esme stepped in, "I really do feel that she's serious...We should give her a chance.." Esme trailed off. The room was silent, for only a few minutes. "Alright.." Carlisle broke the silence, "We'll help her change her blood preference, but just in case, Bella keep your distance with her.." He nodded. "Alright.." Edward responded, Bella;s thoughts came back to school. "Veronica is in most of my classes.." Bella looked up. "I'm with you most of the time..." Edward looked at Bella in the eye. She stared, lost.

The cold morning crept across Bella's body. "hmm?" Bella's eyes slowly opened, runing her fingers through her brown hair. "I kicked off my blankets?" She said to the emty room. Her blanket where in a mess below her bed. She picked them up, covering her shivering body. "Why is it so cold?!" Bella sighed, looking at the neon redness of the clock. "5:30?!" Bella exclaimed, "Well...I'm up.." She shurgged, wrapping a yellow blanket around her. "Edward?" She wispered. No response.

"He must've needed to go back to the Cullens..." She looked around her blue room. Her attention was brought to the window, They're was a piece of paper neatly folded like a card, standing.

Bella picked it up, began reading the elegant writing.

Bella, I'm sorry, but I had to leave. Carlisle and the others needed me. I won't be at school either.

Don't worry, we just have some things to take care of. I'll be home tomorrow, please Bella, Don't get curious, and stay on your normal routine. Be Safe. I love you,

Edward

"Some things to take care of...?" Despite Edward's warning, she was a little curious.

"No..I'm not going to explore this...He'll be back tomorrow.." She reassured herself, lying back down on the bed. "I'm not tired..." She pulled the blankets over herself, and the precious note, laying it on top of her stomach, resting her hands on top of it. "Not...sleepy... If I go to sleep i'll wake up late..." She yawned, "Well...maybe a few minutes wouldn't hurt..." She blacked out.

Bella awoke to a tapping on her window. She got up, automatically looking at the less intense light of the electric clock. "8:20!" Bella exclaimed. Another series of taps on the window redrawed her attention to what woke her up. She swallowed hard, turning quickly to the grey window. Bella stepped back, surprised. Veronica was looking over at Bella, still tapping on the window.

"Bella.." She called in her melodic voice called.

Bella slid open the window, letting the vampire inside. "Thank you Bella!" She hugged her, still remembering that Bella was only human. "Why are you here Veronica?" Bella raised an eyebrow,

her chocolate brown eyes searched Veronica's perfect face. "I ran away..." She sighed, sitting down on Bella's bed. "From Who? What?" Bella gathered her hair. putting it up in a messy ponytail.

She looked up, her eyes where still a garnet color, but slightly...darker. "From my coven..." She trailed off, worry swept across her heart shaped face. "I didn't know what to do...And the Cullens weren't home so..." She sighed. "What exactly happened?" For some odd reason, Bella knew she wasn't going to school today.

"They went hunting again...in Vancouver...And I couldn't do it. I finally admitted as to why I was practically starving myself to my Coven. Because I didn't want to harm humans. Then when they left without me, I ran here..." Veronica bowed her head. Her raven curls fell down, cloaking her face.

"They won't be able to find me quickly...it'll take them awhile...I made sure so you'd be safe.." She smiled looking up at Bella. "Veronica..." Bella processed the information. "I don't know what to do...Edward wouldn't-" "Please Bella...all i'm asking is that if I could stay with you..until the Cullens return." She looked up at Bella as if she where a goddess. Bella sighed, Edward's note echoed in her mind. "We have to go to school Veronica..." Veronica cut in, "We can't, They know I attend Forks High, They don't know I know you..." She looked to her left.

"Alright... Edward's returning tomorrow..." Bella nodded. _What's the worst that could happen?_She swallowed hard. "Suppose you're worried. A thirsty vampire alone with a girl right?" She sat up off her bed, stretching. Bella didn't speak, She just stared at Veronica. The thought hadn't occurred to her until now. "I don't know why...but I don't have a hard time being with humans when i'm thirsty...I believe it's something I brought over from my past life..." She crossed her arms, leaning against Bella's wall. "The only time I have trouble, or loose control is when my eyes go completely black...Which they aren't" She pointed at her eyes with an elegant finger. "Your past...?" Bella was interested. She mind as well get to know Veronica a little better.

"I believe I brought two gifts into my vampire life." Veronica sat down at the kitchen table, watching Bella cook breakfast. "Two?" "Yes two, one would be my resistance and tolerance with things, and two being my strong emotions." She crossed her legs, delicately placing her hands on the table, one on top of the other. "You're very lady-like." Bella commented, looking at Veronica's posture.

"It was how I was raised...and the time era.." She raised an eyebrow for a moment.

"Do you remember you're human life..?" "In fact...I do."

Bella sat down at the kitchen table across from Veronica. "I was born in 1897, Paris, France." She began. "You even know dates?" Bella droped her fork, causing a loud noise. "I told you..I remember..." She shrugged, closing her eyes, then began to continue her story. "My mother was from America, She had fallen inlove with a man in Paris while on vacation...hence me. My mother ended up running away and living with my father, as did I." She stopped, as if recalling a memory, Bella waited. "Anyways, We lived in an apartment, it was beautiful view, The Eiffel tower wasn't far from it, I was blessed with the view. Our lives seemed pretty happy...that is until i turned ten years old..." Bella wasn't eating anymore her full attention was on the vampire.Veronica smirked, pleased that she was interested. She sighed, then continued.

"My father died. My poor mother, heartbroken, left my beloved Paris, taking me with her...to America. We moved to Brooklyn, which I did love...But it wasn't home." She swiftly glanced at the clock, then brought her attention back to the egar Bella. "As I grew, my interests directed into acting, or singing. Something that would be in the show business...Alas, I wasn't a good singer." She laughed, in her vamprific, melodic laugh. Bella rested her face in her hands. "What where you like before..." Bella asked, blinking. "What do you mean?" "I mean, what did you look like, where you clumsy?" She analyzed the vampire, trying to memorize her current appearance to reflect on her past appearance. Veronica laughed. "Well, I had black hair, as did my father. I wasn't that pale, well I was fair skinned, but nothing compared to this." She pointed to her icy white arm.

"My eyes where a strange deep blue, the same color as my mothers, and I was very naive, and very passionate towards my dream, but patient." She nodded. "What was your dream?" Bella acted like a child listening to a fairytale. "To get back to Paris, Home. When I turned seventeen I enrolled in a drama school, and taking unsuccessful singing lessons. While I was at the Drama school...I ran into someone..." She trailed off, smiling, but there was a sadness locked in her dark, ruby eyes. "His name was Quinton, He was amazing...We fell in love, I told him about wanting to go to Paris, he wanted to go there with me.." "That's so..cute!" Bella bit her lip, But the darkness, beyond the color in Veronica's eyes warned her. The story ended tragically.

"The day of my birthday, February 18th, everything went down hill. Quinton had asked me to marry him, I agreed, we where true loves, However...It all got..complicated. I was 19 then, still naive, I mistaken a terrible thing.." She brought her arm to her head, resting her forehead against her hand. "It's okay, You don't have to carry on..." Bella tried to fight her curiosity.

"No... I will." She nodded, swallowing. "At the time I didn't know, But a vampire was stalking my dear Quinton, simply because he appealed to her tastes..." She breathed in deeply, not realeasing any air for afew minutes. "..Well, She got him where she wanted him, and tried to bite him, to my understanding, She was his secret lover.." Veronica shut her eyes. "Oh no.." Bella breathed.

"I was so angry, and sad. A heavy weight on my chest, terribly jealous and jaded by the scene before my eyes. She was going to bite his neck...typical I know, But from my point of view it looked like..." Bella understood without word. "Angry, and upset, I don't understand why, but I lashed out at them, colliding into them. The vampire was surprised, and I got badly hurt from the impact with the vampire. I was on the ground, to the opposite side of me, my love, Quinton was knocked out. The vampire stood between us, now she was eyeing me. Smelling the air, coming towards me. I panicked, but was unable to move. She must have thought Quinton had died..." Veronica bit her lip. She fixed her posture, then continued. "All I remember was the pain...the burning pain." Bella shivered, recalling James. How the burning sensation was unlike anything else.

"I woke up. on a bed, in a lavish room. Feeling different. A vampire had entered the room, I knew because of the red eyes. His name was William. He explained to me everything. How his coven's leader had accepted me in their coven, and how I was saved from being totally killed." She shrugged, standing up. "I never knew what happened to Quinton...If he was bitten..or if he died..." She trailed off. Bella walked up to Veronica, patting her icy back. "Don't dwell on it.." She quietly said. "Thanks Bella." Veronica smiled, glancing at the clock. "My, my..I didn't expect my little story to linger that long..." Bella turned, looking at the clock. Bella's chocolate eyes shot open. "11:00?!"

As the day went on Veronica and Bella talked, doing whatever and basically hanging around. "I've never ditched school." Bella laughed. "Well, how do you like it?" Veronica grinned, flashing her sharp, pearly teeth. "It's...okay?" Bella shrugged, glaring at Veronica's sharp teeth, which made her eyes linger up towards the dark, garnet eyes. Edward's note echoed through her head, as if he was speaking to her. _I'll be home tomorrow, please Bella, don't get curious, and stay on your normal routine..._

Bella's eyes looked at the now concerned Veronica. How she looked more like a vampire than any of the Cullens. more thoughts came to her dark mind. Veronica is thirsty...if she wanted she could...no! Bella don't think it! "What's wrong Bella?" Veronica Raised an eyebrow, serious.

"Bella..." She suddenly saw the worry in Bella's eyes. "Oh Bella! Don't worry please..I'd never hurt you..." She grimaced, feeling a little hurt. Bella shook her head. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me..I.." She sighed. Veronica put a finger to Bella's mouth. "what?" Bella whispered following Veronica's glace. "You're father's home..." She closed her eyes, backing away. "I'll be in your room..." Just as Charlie walked in, Veronica disappeared.

"Hey Bells" "Hey Dad." Bella tried to push away the frightened emotion. "You look kinda pale, what's wrong?" Charlie examined her face. "I'm fine, Am I pale?!" Bella tried to act surprised.

"hmm..Well, how was school?" He was facing the counter, fixing himself a sandwich. Bella's lips parted, a slight panic was wiped across her face, She was glad he wasn't looking.

"Fine..,same old same old...you know.." Bella laughed, nervously. "Well, I'm going to watch sports.." Charlie walked off into the living room. Bella, unsure what to do, decided she'd go upstares. _Damn... i'm gonna need an excuse.._ She thought.

"I've got some homework to do Dad.." Bella said, walking past Charlie. "Okay Bells" He didn't take his eyes off the television. I climbed the stares, it seemed to last forever.

Bella finally reached her room shutting her door, Veronica's voice crept up behind her.

"Finally managed to get up here.." She half teased. "Veronica.." Bella smiled, turning around.

Veronica sat on her computer chair, her hands neatly placed on top of each other, resting on her leg. "yeah...Carlie doesn't suspect of my little ditching thing." Bella crashed on her bed.

"you're getting better.." Veronica approved. Veronica's amused expression switched, turning quickly to the window, her face grew serious and protective. "What is it?" Bella whispered. Veronica brought a finger to Bella's lips. still watching out the window.

"Someone's here..."


	3. Close Call

"What are you crazy?! Wait don't answer that..." Edward sighed, rubbing his temples. Bella knew he was simply acting out of worry. "Edward, I'm still alive aren't I?" Bella crossed her arms.

"Bella please don't humour me..." Edward looked over in the next room. They were at the Cullen's house, Veronica was sitting in the living room, humming a tune, pretending not to hear their conversation. Edward sighed. Alice suddenly was standing before the two. "Well, on the bright side, this means that Veronica really doesn't want to use us to get Bella or something..." She smiled, trying to lighten the impossible Edward. "Suppose...." He pressed his stone lips together.

At that very moment Carlisle and Esme walked through the front door, followed by Emmett and Rosalie. "We got more info!" Emmett reported, racing up the stairs, literally. Veronica sat up, concerned. "About what?" Esme turned to her. "You're Coven, and..." She stopped talking, looking deeply into Veronica's eyes. "Oh my...you're really thirsty, you shouldn't starve yourself...Come." She let Veronica outside. "Time to go hunting...." Esme smiled, dashing off with Veronica.

"Alright. What do we know about this Coven?" Edward sat down. "It consists actually of only four members, the fifth died some time ago. They all drink human blood. I only have three member's names. Veronica, William and Anabelle..." Carlisle trailed off. "Are they potentially dangerous to the area?" Bella searched Carlisle's topaz eyes. He frowned, nodding. "Damn it...they better not catch Bella's sent...." Edward muttered, as if he was already inhaling some of her sweet blood.

At that very moment Esme walked in. "Hello" She smiled quickly, staying in one place.

soon after, Veronica stepped in.

Bella's lips parted as she stared at her different eyes. They where no longer a deep red, they changed to an amber color. "It'll switch to gold in time." Esme directed her to sit on the sofa.

Veronica was spellbound to blinking, she kept sneaking peaks in the mirror, checking her eyes, Bella guessed.

"Veronica, Do you mind telling us about your Coven's leader?" Edward posed the question, in a sudden lighter mood. "Well...Anabelle is." She looked to her right, remaining silent.

"Please Veronica, We need more information...." Edward frowned. "I can't. And why?" Veronica glared at Edward. "We need to tell..." Veronica suddenly cut in. "Let me guess...tell the Volturi. I'm sorry, but I can't betray them in that sense....Not to mention what Anabelle would do to me if I said anything...." She rested her face in her hands. "Well...can you tell us where your coven is? you're home...?" Esme asked. "Vancouver." Veronica said quickly. Everyone was silent in Carlisle's office,

Alice broke the silence.

"Well...Veronica! We should go get you a room set up, since you're now living with us!" She kept her cheery Alice-ness together. They both exited the room, Alice, skipping. Bella sighed, tossing her brown hair behind her shoulder and sat up. "I'm going to head home...." Bella waved, smiled slightly then began walking out. No one followed her, she guessed that someone would pop up at the last second, after all, they where vampires.

Just as Bella expected, "Bella." Edward was at her side, in front of the red truck. "Yes?" Bella's heart started to race, as Edward moved closer to her. "You're going to just leave?" Edward smirked, the lovely twisted smile. "I'm tired...." Bella stared at the sky, It was getting dark. Bella's eyes widened. "What?" Edward noticed, quickly. "If Veronica ran away, her coven should be looking for her." Bella said, trailing off with a hint of worry. Edward nodded. "Let's take you home."

Meanwhile, Carlisle and Esme where in Carlisle's office. Emmett and Rosalie had gone off, and Jasper had to go take another Asprin, Veronica gave him another headache.

"Do you think her Coven will track her quickly?" Esme posed, "No doubt." Carlisle responded.

"Well, at least Bella left, in case of any attacks...." Esme trailed off, twisting her mouth.

"We'll hope love...." Carlisle trailed off. Esme smiled. "Love?" She teased. He looked at her in the eye, smiling back, and nodded.

"Jasper, are you okay?" Alice came downstairs, sitting next to Jasper. He was resting on the couch, one hand rested upon his forehead. "Headache. Why is that girl so emotional? No, wait, more like mood swings...." Jasper sighed. Alice scooted over, putting a hand on Jasper's back.

"Hopefully we can calm her, she can't make you ill every time you see her!" Alice added a slight hint of humour. Jasper grinned. "Leave it to Alice."

Edward touched Bella's head lightly, leaning down and kissing her. "You should sleep." He noted the time, 11:30. "Yeah...." Bella faintly smiled, perfectly content. She really was exhausted. The reason as to why? She had no idea. Edward sat down in her rocking chair, and started humming her lullaby. Bella smiled, and whispered. "Come closer...." and in a blink of an eye, he was laying next to her, still keeping the perfect tune going. Bella closed her eyes, feeling at ease. She wasn't worried about anything at the moment. Her brain wasn't spinning with information and stories, and she wasn't unhappy. She was with Edward, only Edward and perfectly happy.

Bella's happiness was interrupted by someone waking her up. "hmm?" She didn't bother to open her eyes. "Bella...." An unfamiliar voice, to her room, spoke. Bella shot up, suddenly realizing she wasn't home. She looked around. It was an elegant room, but fairly modern. Bella suddenly guessed who's room it was. She looked to her left, to see who awoke her.

Rosalie had an annoyed, yet worried look on her face. Her blond hair was tied up in a messy bun, with strands hanging down, fashionably, of course. It was a new hairstyle for Rosalie, and oddly, matched her. "Rosalie?" Bella sat up. "Bella, Edward told me to take you here, I was the only one who could." She rolled her eyes, and then pulled herself together.

"Veronica's Coven made contact with us. They traced your sent... There for, you'll be staying here." Rosalie looked out the large window in front of Bella. "Oh.... What kind of contact?" Bella looked at the beautiful white bed she was on, _why does Rosalie have a bed? Material matters? _She thought.

"A man, William or other.... He sent us a note, he knows we're vampires, and he's asking us to return Veronica. He also said their coven's leader is getting impatient. What kind of Vampire is she? Or he.... I mean, Carlisle isn't anything like that." She shook her head, crossing her arms.

"Strange. So where is Edward and the others?" Bella was surprised she was really speaking with Rosalie. "They're gone to look around the area, for your safety." Rosalie sighed, turning to Bella.

"Well, are you going to get up?" She almost laughed. Bella wasn't use to this warmer Rosalie. Warmer, slightly warmer.

Bella stayed in her pyjamas, walking down the grand stairs, sitting down on one of the white couches.

Suddenly, a pair of icy, marble hands touched Bella's shoulders. Bella froze, turning to see what vampire stood behind her. "Veronica?" Bella raised a brown eyebrow, puzzled. "Hey Bells." Veronica playfully said, sitting down next to her in a flash. "Don't scare me like that..." Bella sighed, picking up the remote control. "Well...sorry." Veronica scratched the back of her head. "So...Veronica...Who's Anabelle?" Bella put the remote down, facing Veronica. Panic and fear swept across her face. "No one....Just a vampire." She sighed, leaning against the arm of the white couch. "Veronica…You realise you have to tell us. Well…at least tell me." Bella looked into her amber eyes, pleading.

She looked at Bella for a split second, sighing in defeat, then turned back towards her chocolate brown eyes. "Alright…." She closed her eyes, "Remember my past, well remember that house I woke up in…." She opened her eyes to Bella. Her face was concerned, and eager. "Yes…." Bella followed almost impatiently. "It was Anabelle's manor. She's wealthy, powerful….and a vampire. She's the coven leader, and she's wicked…terribly wicked, though you wouldn't think….." She trailed off, bringing her knees to her eyes, resting her head on them. "If I could cry I would…." She said, her voice was broken and distressed.  
"Bella…" She spoke in a muffled voice, still hiding her face, "…If only you knew what I've been through…what pain that girl has put me through, she really is the wicked, evil of our kind." She looked Up, her face was so distressed that Bella knew, if she was human, she would be crying.

"Well…Jasper's lucky." Bella tilted her head, looking away, slightly smirking. "Why..?" Veronica lifted her head a bit. "Otherwise, he'd have a massive headache." Bella tried to lighten the mood. "Suppose…" She giggled a little in her mellow, perfect voice. "Come on Veronica, the dark days of Anabelle are over…you're with the Cullen's. I Promise you, you'll never be trapped forever with her…that woman…." Bella trailed off, staring at nothing, angry. "Woman…? Oh…there's something you should know about-" Veronica was cut off by a loud commotion coming from outside. Bella jumped up. "Oh boy…." She stepped back a bit. Veronica stood beside Bella, "If anything happens, I'm not letting them get you…." Veronica said, cracking her joints in her hands. Rosalie was there in a flash. "What's going on?"

Before anyone could say anything the front door was forced open, revealing two silhouettes. Veronica's eyes widened, she stepped back, frightened. "Oh god…." She started to breath, unnecessarily.

"Veronica!" A Female voice called, followed shortly by its owner, walking inside in a dainty fashion. She was followed by a male. "Um…Veronica…" Bella spoke, never taking her eyes off the pair. "…Is that Anabelle?" Bella analyzed the woman before her. She was tall, pale and scarlet eyed, naturally. Her hair was brown that shimmered blond, cut short, down to the middle of her neck. Her head was complete with a simple light green hat that was almost top hat like, only round at the top, complete with a matching flower on the side. All that was visible was her unique matching trench coat and green socks with lovely sleek black boots. Bella looked to the woman's right. The man was black-haired, and slightly taller than the woman. He wore all navy blue, simple plain clothing, yet came together with a simple overcoat.  
"No… That's not Anabelle….that is-"

"My name is Patricia!" She introduced, walking forward. Everyone took a step back. "Aww! Vera, Come on sweetie, you don't want to keep Annabelle waiting.... You're 'family' misses you…." She grinned in a dark fashion. "Shut up!" Rosalie yelled. The man shifted towards her, a growling noise came from deep inside his throat. "William, William…calm down. There's no need to fight with this coven…." She looked over at Bella, her red eyes seemed to pierce through her, "Or are they…." She fixed her face on Bella. "Patricia! Don't…." Veronica warned her. "Why do you care Vera, she's just a silly, unimportant, small town girl…." "Would you shut up?! Why are you in my house?! You have no right!" Rosalie shouted taking a step forward.

Bella glanced at Rosalie, staring in wonder and disbelief. "We're simply here to pick up our dear Vera, Come now Vera…." Patricia held out a hand, motioning her to take it. Veronica didn't move. "Veronica…" William warned. "You're a part of our coven…come." He added. Veronica shook her head slowly. She swallowed hard, for the first time she wasn't obeying Anabelle's wishes. "Veronica!" Patricia yelled. "No!" Veronica screamed, closing her eyes. "I'm not coming with you! I'm not listening, not anymore!" She brought her hands on her face, shaking her head. William sighed, "I was afraid of this…." He said, jumping towards Veronica. Luckily, Rosalie got in the way. "Veronica! Take Bella and go!" Rosalie struggled with him.

Veronica grabbed Bella, bolting out the door with her on her back. "What are we going to do?" Bella said, keeping her eyes closed, she didn't want to get sick now. "Find Edward." Veronica said, running on into the woods. They were shortly followed by Patricia, who was gaining up on the two. "Oh…merde!" Veronica yelled. "Merde?" Bella asked, "Its…French." Veronica laughed slightly, but continued her serious search. The dodged the pine tree's thick needles with ease, unfortunately for the two, so was Patricia.  
"You can't hide!" She almost sang, laughing as she chased them. "Bella, if anything happens, I'm sorry!" Veronica cried, taking a sudden turn to the right. "What's going on?" Bella dared not to open her eyes. "Just a quick turn…." Veronica said, looking to her side, staring at the mountains. Veronica began jumping in unusual zigzags as if following something. "Yes!" She suddenly said, and continued on a smoother path, faster than ever.

"What?!" Bella yelled, noticing the change in speed. "I got their scent…." Veronica said happy.  
She suddenly stopped, Bella refused to open her eyes, so many things were possible at that point. It could be another vampire, William, even Anabelle, Patricia could've got Veronica, and they could've come across another creature…a werewolf?! All these thoughts ran through Bella's head, she panicked.  
Suddenly, she could feel her body being passed over to someone else, she cringed, worried for what terrible horror a waited, she wanted the world to remain the black void it was behind her eyelids.  
"Bella?" He spoke, holding her close.

Bella opened her eyes, knowing that lovely, musical voice she was addicted to. "Edward…." She breathed, looking at his flawless face. Veronica was looking down at them, smiling. "Alright, I threw her off…but she'll pick up our scents…." Veronica informed the rest of the Cullen's. "Right…." Carlisle frowned, turning to Esme. "What should we do?" Esme asked. "I don't know…." Carlisle sighed.  
"Wait, wait!" Bella said, sitting up, to face the others. "Rosalie…she's still back there…." Bella looked over at Emmett. "What?" Emmett reacted. "Yeah…that vampire William jumped her, she did it to save us, to save Bella." Veronica replied. "I'm going." Emmett said almost coldly, jolting off into the forest. "Let him go…." Jasper said. "We should return to the house." Alice said, worried. "Let's go." Edward agreed.

Rosalie was there, still fighting with William, although he was a little stronger. He had a power, the ability to put his victims in a trance, as long as he looked at them in the eye, which is what he was doing to Rosalie. "You know…you are pretty beautiful…." William commented, laughing. He was suddenly fiercely attacked from behind. Emmett pounced on him, fighting. "Say that again and I'll kill you!" Emmett yelled,  
not letting the vampire go. Alice rushed over to Rosalie, who was recovering from the trance. "Alice? Alice! We were attacked…." Rosalie spoke, suddenly realising Emmett was fighting William. "Oh my god!" She jumped up, suddenly noticing her family there. Jasper joined in the struggle pinning William down.  
"Alright, alright!" William shouted. "Fine! You win, release me!" He snarled. "Do it…." Veronica said, staying away from the quarrel. They let go of him, watching him intently as he got up. "I'll leave…." He glanced over at Veronica. "…For now." He began to walking out the door. He stopped mid way, and said "Oh and Veronica, I'll be telling Anabelle." He grinned, and then ran away into nothing.

Veronica walked quickly over to one of the white couches while saying "Oh god, oh god, oh god…." She sighed, distressed. Jasper flinched, attempting to send calm emotions her way. "This is bad, this is bad…." Esme sat down next to her. "Alright Veronica, no more hiding, tell us everything."  
She rubbed her back. "Okay…." She sighed, pausing for a few minutes, getting herself together. "Anabelle….is our coven leader, wicked, evil manipulative, powerful, wealthy and a vampire. She will kill anything that gets in her way or disobeys her. Every coven member is elite to her, if not, she dispatches of them. I don't know what's so lovely about me, I posses nothing special like William or Patricia." Veronica looked down at the floor. "We're not allowed to speak of our coven…only obtain blood or do missions she wishes us to do." Veronica leaned back, looking hopelessly into space. "Dans la lune…." She said in French, then leaned her lead against the chair's arm. "I suppose I should give up anyways…It's hopeless trying to find him…." She said in the gravest way. Bella widened her eyes.

"Quinton? What do you mean give up?! You can't!" Bella said, walking over to Veronica. "I'm sorry Bells…but I'm going to die now anyways….." She sighed, depression came over her. "Quinton…perhaps he'll be in whatever life is next." She rested her cheek on her hand. "Quinton..?" Alice questioned. "My fiancée…well use to be. When I was human….he was attacked by a vampire at the same time as me…I never knew what happened to him." She quietly said. "Come on…." Alice said, reaching out for Veronica's hand. "Alright." She took her hand, following Alice as she skipped up the stairs.

"This is complicated…." Edward sighed. "I feel so bad for Veronica…." Bella said, frowning. "Alright Bella, it's not safe for you to go home….you have to be with us at all times now, you can stay here." Carlisle said, glancing at the clock behind them. "Thank you Carlisle…although…Charlie...." "Never mind him Bella, we'll deal with that later, right now you should sleep, for you health love." Edward smiled at her, caressing her face. Edward set up some blankets on the couch furthest from the front door. He sat at Bella's feet as she lay there, trying to sleep. "I can't believe it…." He said, smirking. "What?" Bella looked at her flawless love. "You didn't get sick while Veronica was running…." He smiled that beautiful twisted smile. "I honestly don't know…." "Looks like you're getting use to vampires…." He laughed.


	4. Unexpected

_**Note:**_

_**This is like, basically the Beta/draft for this story; after I'm done I'm going to go over it! I know, I've seen the errors, bare with me ^_^ Hope you're enjoying my crazy Twilight story!**_

_**Oh…and for the past few months, I know, I've had writer's block, it was terrible! But, I'm back with the ideas and such, so that's good for you! I WILL finish this story, I have to, Hang in there! Tell me what you think! ^_^**_

Time went on, and The Cullens and Veronica grew anxious. The reason was simple, Perhaps even un reasonable to be distressed. The fact that nothing happened for almost two months, as if life was normal again, was peculiar. They continued to go to school, and Bella returned to Charlie's house, under the watchful eye of Edward.

"I'm going to be late..!" Bella said to herself, grabbing a piece of toast and running out the door. She got out her jingling keys quickly and rushed to open the red truck's door. Clumsy as she is, she dropped them under the truck. "Oh! Come on!" She sighed, getting down retrieving the keys. "Careless today?" A wind-chime like voice said from behind her. Bella got up to see who she expected, Alice. "Hey Alice…" She got up, keys clutched in one hand. "You're going to be late! Want to come with us?" She pointed to the Volvo, energetic as ever. "Sure." Bella smiled, putting the keys safely in her back pack, and then hopping in the Volvo with the rest of them.

"Hey where's Veronica?" Bella asked, noticing the absence. "She's driving my car to school…." Rosalie replied, annoyed. Same old Rose. "We're here." Edward said, parking perfectly into one of the spaces.  
They all got out, walking normally into the school. Bella, of course, walked with Edward to their first class, science. Edward, Bella and Veronica all had this class. As they both sat down, waiting for the class to start, Veronica walked in. "Hey." She waved, sitting down behind them. Bella blinked, noticing something, she turned around to look at Veronica. "Veronica…" Bella gasped quietly. "What?" Veronica searched her face, aware she noticed something odd. "Your eyes….They're black." Bella didn't know what to do.  
Edward turned around upon hearing this, to see. "You're right Bella….Veronica, how could that be? We went hunting last week…." "I know! I don't know how…." She kept her voice low.

"Pitch black?" She asked, afraid to be in the class. Bella nodded, trying not to send any of her sent towards her. "What should I do…?" Veronica looked around, worried. "Can you hold out?" Edward asked.  
"I think." She nodded. "Hold on Veronica, hold on." He said while turning to face the teacher.

The class actually lasted without much struggle that Bella and Edward knew of. Veronica really was having a harder time; so many different scents were in the school. Delicious ones, disgusting ones, so many mixes it was spinning her head. She walked alone down an empty corridor, wanting to escape the burning sensation of thirst. Her eyes caught something, a human. He was about Bella's age, alone, and his blood smelled appealing. Veronica stopped walking, her eyes locked on him, as her body ceased. He noticed the strange behaviour. "Hello?" He called out. Veronica could feel the venom dripping off her fangs. She remained still, watching him. He got closer, close enough to touch her. "Are you okay..?"

A horrible panic swept across the school. The police had already arrived, and were currently investigating the crime scene. The Cullens all gathered in the hall, wondering what was so drastic. Classes were dismissed and everyone was advised to leave, go back to their houses. "What's going on?!" Bella asked everyone, trying to ignore the screaming people rushing out of the school. "I don't know! Something happened, something terrible…." Alice said, suddenly noticing people going to the opposite direction of everyone else. "Let's follow…."

The people went on down several halls, until they reached a hallway with several police officers and teachers gathered, talking of this terrible thing. Bella pushed through the thick crowd, gathered in one area. She was shocked to see what was beyond the thick wave of people. It was a body, a body of a boy, dead. His head had been removed and below him was a thick puddle of blood. "Oh my god…." She brought her hands to her mouth, realising who the body was. "Edward…!" She came back, frightened, "…He's dead! He's dead…." She hugged him. "I can smell blood….who's dead?"Edward asked, holding Bella. Before she could respond a loud outburst of crying and sobbing from a woman surprised them.  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Newton, I'm terribly sorry…." One of the teachers tried to comfort her.

"Mike Newton's dead?" Edward kept his voice down. "Yes…." Bella nodded. Alice and Jasper came back from the circle of people with grave looks on their face. "Come on, we're leaving…." Edward began to walk away, keeping Bella close to him. He knew what terrible pain it was causing her, and he knew all the details from reading several minds. The ran into Charlie at the front doors. "Bells!" He hugged his daughter, Edward let her go. "Oh it's terrible…." Bella spoke softly. "I know dear…." He frowned.  
"Do you mind if she stays with us Charlie?" Alice stepped forward, offering it. He nodded, smiling at Alice, although the sadness was still visible on his face. "Go on, go. I've got to go to the scene of the crime…." He nodded again, then took off down the hallway.

They reached the house and they told Esme the news. She was shocked, yet knew that it wasn't an ordinary attack. "I'm calling Carlisle….he'd want to know. I really believe that was a vampire's attack…." She said, flipping her black and silver phone open. "You know…my car wasn't in the parking lot." Rosalie recalled. "Do you think….?" "It could've been anyone now, we've got four suspects." Edward responded.  
"Shh..." Esme brought a finger to her mouth as the cell phone rang. "Yes Hello…? Hi….This is Esme Cullen, do you know if Dr. Carlisle Cullen is available to talk? This is his wife….yes…okay…." She waited for a few minutes. "….Hello? Carlisle…! We've got a problem….did you hear? Yes… I think it was attacks….yes….vampire….okay, are you coming? Alright….okay….okay…Love you…Bye." Esme brought the phone down and pressed the red button. "Alright, Carlisle is coming. He says he couldn't explain in detail on the phone, so he's coming to handle this emergency." Esme nodded.

In less than twenty minutes, a familiar black Mercedes drove up the lane. "Alright. Where is Veronica?" Carlisle asked with haste. Everyone looked around, wondering. Alas, no one knew. "Damn… It could've…." He stopped, turning his attention to something behind him. Bella looked around, noticing everyone else was paying attention to the unknown thing.  
_Something I can't detect because I'm human…._ Bella Thought, staying still.

"A Car?" Edward said, listening intently. "Yeah…far off. There's more than one though…two?" Jasper said listening with the same degree of caution. "It's my car!" Rosalie said in an angry tone. A growling voice was loudly projecting from her. "No one steals my car! No one!" She made a fist, clenching her hands so hard, Bella thought she'd break the invincible bones. "Rose, Rose…calm down…" Emmett held her back, trying to restrain her, "…hold on…it sounds like a chase." Emmett listened on.

Suddenly the faint noise of racing cars came in contact with Bella's ears. "Oh…." She breathed, curious.  
Suddenly, the roar of the vehicle came down the Cullen's long drive way, quickly stopping inside the garage. They closed the garage doors while rushing to the south wall, towards the door that connected the house with the garage. Sure enough, a shiny red convertible was back in place, tire marks were skidded across the perfect pave, and the tires looked burnt out. "What did you do?!" Rosalie screamed at Veronica, who was standing next to it, catching her unnecessary breath. "Wait Rosalie…something's up. Veronica you…." Edward stopped in dead sentence. The vampires noticed something, a smell, an enticing smell. As the lights came on, it lit up Veronica, enough to see the sheer proof.

Her lovely white shirt was covered with blood that was stained in a running fashion down her torso.  
Her lower mouth also had trails of the red liquid, and above all noticeable, her eyes glowed a crisp crimson, pools of the gleaming liquid captured in her eyes. She looked down, disappointed. "I couldn't help it….I was so thirsty….and the burning sensation….and he was walking and…." She fell to her knees, still soaked in the metal-scented fluid. "I should've known…" Carlisle smacked his forehead, closing his eyes. "Switching isn't easy, and you require more blood than usual….stupid me." He heavily sighed.

"I'm sorry everyone…I really am…." Veronica twisted her lips, as sadness filled the scarlet eyes.

"It's fine dear…." Esme said looking around at the other vampires, noticing the uncomfortable state they were all in. "Bella dear….come with me…." Esme quickly led Bella out. "Yes…Everyone, go. This smell isn't good for you…." Carlisle spoke to Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie.

"Veronica…" Carlisle sighed, leaning against the wall. "..You know this is normal, we don't expect you to just change. It's hard, we all know." He smiled quickly. "Thanks Carlisle…I just feel…disappointed in myself…." Veronica got up out of the small puddle of blood. Esme returned, with a mop, water and Javex.

In a flash she cleaned it up, leaving no trace of blood. "As Carlisle said dear, it takes time." Esme smiled, rubbing her back. "Now, let's get you some fresh clothes, I'll despatch of these before the smell stays…Carlisle, you can tell them to come back in the house in about five minutes." Esme smiled at her husband while walking out the door. She led Veronica up to her room. "Give those to me, and here, put this on. It's a dress, I hope you don't mind." Esme threw the other clothing in two plastic bags, adding a little amount of vinegar, to shield the smell.

"I'll throw this away, be right back." Esme bolted down the stairs, and arrived back in less than five seconds. "Thank you Esme, for everything…." Veronica smiled, her bright red eyes oddly seemed innocent. "We love you Veronica, we want to help you." Esme reassured, returning the sweet smile.  
"Just one question…" Esme said, traveling down the first staircase with Veronica. "Yes…?" "Who was chasing you…?" Esme asked seriously. "…It was Patricia…I cut her off and drove into your garage so she wouldn't know…." Veronica looked away. "Oh my god…this is getting serious. We need to act…next thing you know, something awful will happen. Perhaps we should call the Volturi-" "No! No… don't, please don't." Veronica pleaded. "Why? Why do you want to keep Anabelle such a secret, even though you don't like her?" Esme stopped on the stairs. "Because…She was the one who 'raised' me to be the vampire I am, even though I have different intentions. Besides…Anabelle isn't a normal vampire." Veronica trailed off, remaining silent. "What kind is she…?" Esme lifted an eyebrow, extremely curious.

"Because…she's…she's…Oh I can't say, we vowed not to…if we did, it was certain death. If Anabelle wants you to see, she'll show you herself." Veronica sighed, under immense pressure.  
Esme nodded, and kept walking down the steps.

"Bella, I guess you're staying with us sweetie." Esme clasped her hands, in a cheery mood. "I know today was hard…but still…." Esme comforted Bella. She had been really quiet for the last few hours. "Sorry Esme I'm just…I can't believe Veronica did that to Mike." Her voice was strained, and her eyes glistened with tears. "Remember…we're vampires…." Esme trailed off, looking over at Carlisle, who was sitting across from them on another white couch. He leaned his head against the back of the sofa, staring at Esme. He moved his eyes over to the clock, Esme followed. "Bella…perhaps rest would help. It's twelve thirty, you really should try to sleep." Esme helped her up, directing her to the staircase. "Come, you can sleep in our extra room, there's a bed in there and everything." Esme's voice's volume dropped as she walked up the stairs. Carlisle turned to Edward, who was sitting in a one person's chair, staring into nothing.

"Edward…." Carlisle broke him from his trance. "What?" He looked over at his adoptive father. "…Are you okay? Bella's pretty upset." Carlisle looked up, hearing the voices of Esme and Bella talking on the third floor. He tuned them out, focusing on Edward. "This isn't good Carlisle. I should've checked what was there instead of letting her run ahead and seeing all the gruelling details…." Edward rubbed his forehead, as if he was tired. "Don't be so hard on yourself, she'll heal…in time. It really is unfortunate…but be thankful…that it wasn't…someone else…." Carlisle trailed off, listening once more to his love's voice, and his potential daughter-in-law. "Yeah." Edward quickly said, getting up and traveling upstairs.

"What a mess…." Carlisle said to himself. He looked around. No one was downstairs, and it was well over twelve thirty now, he headed upstairs.

Reaching the third floor, he opened his room's door, lying down on the bed. He lay there, staring at the ceiling, over thinking the craziness that had just overcome Forks. Esme came in the room, shutting the door. "You're here? Hmm I thought you'd stay downstairs…." "Does it matter?" He laughed. "No…" She smiled. "Anyways, I had to tell you, something Veronica told me…." Esme sat down at her vanity, facing Carlisle. "What?" He sat up. "She told me that Anabelle isn't a normal vampire…she possesses something…different. Carlisle, I think we should expect something tonight…if her coven's leader is as terrible as she says, she would attack now." Esme frowned, fearing for Veronica's safety.  
"Sadly…you're right." Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair, lying down again. "Enjoy peace, while we can." He closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Alice was in her room, going through her entire closet. Jasper sat in a chair, watching her in amazement as she organized everything in a complex, special order. "You can never have too much clothes!" Alice danced around the walk-in closet. She found a lovely, sparkly dress. It was silver, and resembled diamonds. She shut the closet doors, remerging in a couple seconds with the glamorous dress on. "Lovely isn't it?" She laughed, asking Jasper. "Yes Alice…" He rolled his eyes, laughing. "You look marvellous; perhaps we should go out on the town?" Jasper leaned against his hand, tilting his head.  
"Yes, perhaps…" Alice smiled, looking up at the ceiling playfully. "A candle light dinner, all formal and fancy?" Alice said, finding matching shoes, necklace and a purse. "The most romantic one of all." Jasper followed her game. "Oh Jasper…I love you." "I love you too Alice, Forever."

A knock at the door spoiled everyone's fun. Alice quickly changed out of the formal dress, into normal clothing. Carlisle and Esme came down from the third floor, meeting up with Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Alice. "Who is it?" They whispered so quiet, only vampires could hear. "Let's see…no one normally comes to the door at one in the morning…." Alice said, looking around at the other Cullens.

The all swiftly, silently went down the stairs. "I'll do it." Emmett said, answering the door. To his surprise, it wasn't an adult, but a little girl. The rest of the Cullens looked at her. She was fairly pale, blond with her hair tied up in a ponytail. Two curly strands hung from each side of her head, and her bangs where pulled back with the ponytail. She was wearing a cute pink dress that almost had a renaissance look to it, but modern in general. Something a little girl would wear, what girl didn't want to be a princess? Despite this, she was oddly placed, almost unnaturally.

"Hello Mr. May I come in?" She smiled innocently. "A…." Emmett turned to Rosalie, who took over. "What are you doing outside all alone sweetie?" Rosalie bent down to her height. "Well…my mommy was driving me back from the city, and our car broke down outside your house, she wanted me to go see if anyone could help." The girl clasped her arms from the back of her, swinging back and forth.

Rosalie turned to Edward, signalling to read her thoughts.

_What the hell? Are you buying this…it's…strange…._

"Yeah…" Edward responded out loud. Rosalie turned back to the little girl, "Well, come in, don't want you to freeze!" She smiled, noting that the girl was rubbing her shoulders. "Thank you, you're a nice lady" The girl smiled. She sat down on a white couch, next to Rosalie. The girl looked at all the Cullens innocently, although stared a little longer at Esme and Carlisle. "So you said your mom's car broke down?" Rosalie started conversation, she loved kids. "Yes…it was so dark; I was scared to walk…." "Why didn't your mommy come?" Rosalie asked nicely. "Because, she has a broken leg, she can't really walk far." The girl placed her hands on her knees. "What's your name hunny?" The girl froze. She stopped acting cute, and grew serious, but only for a moment…it was quick, quick enough for a vampire to notice. "I can't talk to strangers…." She trailed off. "How old are you, at least?" Rosalie smiled. "I'm eight." She smiled back.  
"Oh! How adorable! When's your birthday?" Rosalie loved children, you could tell. "In…awhile."


End file.
